13 grudnia 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Szkoła dla rodziców 10.00 "Bill Cosby show" - odc. serialu USA 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła: Silnik trzeba chłodzić. Małe jest piękne - miniciągniki 12.30 Niedotykalni - film dok. TVP o Indiach (o najniższej kaście w tym kraju) 13.00 Muzeum XX wieku 13.25 Trudna historia 13.50 Religie i kościoły w Polsce: "Muzułmański Związek Religijny - Allah" 14.45 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co 15.10 Telewizja edukacyjna zaprasza 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Prawa człowieka 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 17.05 J. angielski dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Piłkarska kadra czeka 17.45 Klub dobrej książki 18.10 "Bill Cosby show" - odc. serialu USA 18.35 Raport - prog. publicystyczny: Polska w EWG 19.00 Refleks 19.15 Dobranoc: Bouli 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Przesłuchanie" - film fab. (dramat obyczajowy) prod. polskiej 22.10 ABC ekonomii: Księgowość 22.15 Polskie ZOO 22.25 Zespół "Zapis" przedstawia 23.25 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.45 Lenin na dobranoc: Lenin i zdun 23.50 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.00 Gazeta domowa 8.10 "Lucky Luke" - odc. serialu animow. prod. francuskiej 8.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.25 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 9.45 Rano 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. angielski l. 41 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 17.05 Aby nikt nikomu - reportaż 17.30-21.00 Program regionalny ze Szczecina 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Śpiewnik domowy i uliczny 22.25 "Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka" - odc. 10 serialu austriackiego 23.25 Program artystyczny 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 16.30 Program satelitarny MTV: Muzyczne wiadomości i monografie (od godz. 17.30 - 21.00 Program Regionalny również w "Dwójce") 17.30 Program dnia 17.35 Studio Regionalne 17.50 "Gazeta domowa": ogłoszenia i reklamy 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Ekspres reporterów Aktualności 19.00 Studio Konkursu: IV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Dyrygentów im. Grzegorza Fitelberga 19.30 "Z krukiem w herbie" - magazyn Redakcji Częstochowskiej 20.00 "Powrót Arsena Lupin" - film fabularny 21.00 Program satelitarny MTV: Największe przeboje Sky One 7.00 Dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe komed. 10.30 Mister Ed -- serial 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful -- serial obycz. USA 12.30 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.30 Barnaby Jones --- serial detek. 14.30 Another World --- serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brandy Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 Program dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes -- serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties - serial obycz. 19.30 One False Move - teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight -- telezabawa 20.30 Parker Lewis Can't Lose - serial 21.00 Serial telewizyjny 22.00 Hunter -- serial krym. 23.00 WWF -- supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 24.00 Kino grozy: Evil Alter 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Koszykówka w Europie 9.30 Amerykański futbol w college'ach 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Formuła 3000 12.00 US PGA Tour 13.00 Golf z Sun City - retransmisja 14.00 Golf 14.10 Supercross 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 J.W. Australian Classic 17.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 18.00 Narciarstwo 19.00 Tajski boks 20.30 Gillette World Sport Special - mag. 21.00 Go 22.00 Formuła I --- film 22.30 Koszykówka 24.00 Boks w USA 1.10 Sport motor. MTV 7.00 Przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje zespołu Europe 17.00 The MTV's Coca-Cola Report --- inf. muz. 17.15 Informator film. 17.30 MTV's News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 3 from 1 18.00 MTV Prime --- najnowsze przeboje, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie telefoniczne wybierają 5 najlepsżych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 21.30 Moda, najnowsze kolekcje 22.00 Największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV's Coca-Cola Report - informacje muz. 23.15 Informator film. 23.30 Informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znani wykonawcy, popularne utwory 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos -- muzyka nocą RTL Plus 5.30 CBS News - wiadomości z USA 6.00 RTL FruhMagazin - mag. inf. 9.00 Autostrada do nieba -- serial famiI. USA 9.45 Reich und Schon -- serial famiI. USA 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod - serial przyg. USA 11.00 Show-Laden - muzyka, rozrywka, tele-shopping 11.25 Die wilde Rose - serial meksyk. 12.10 Der Unsichtbare - serial przyg. USA 13.00 RTL Aktuell -- wiadomości 13.05 Ein Vater zuviel - serial famii. USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - serial famiI. USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story -- serial famiI., USA 15.05 Der Clan der Wolfe -- serial meksyk. 15.47 RTL Aktuell - wiadomości 15.50 Chips - serial krym. USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - show 17.45 Blod oder? - skecze i dowcipy 17.50 Sterntaler - quiz film. 17.55 RTL Aktuell - wiadomości 18.00 Die wilde Rose (powt. z godz. 11.25) 18.45 RTL Aktuell - wiadomości, sport i pogoda 19.10 Nordwestdeutshche Klassenlotterie 19.15 Pazifikeschwader 214 - serial sensac. USA 20.15 Airwolf - serial sensac. USA 21.10 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - serial USA 22.10 Anpfiff - piłka nożna - show 23.05 Tutti Frutti - progr. erot. 23.55 RTL Aktuell - wiadomości i pogoda 0.05 Mitternachtstrip 0.10 Alffie, der liebestolle Schurzenjager - (Alfie Darling) -- ang. film fab. 1975 1.55 Valley Girl - komedia USA, 1982 3.20 Um tod und Leben (UMC Operation Hearbeat) - film fab. USA, 1969 4.55 Airwolf 5.40 Film anim. Sat 1 6.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Wiadomości 8.35 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital 9.50 SAT 1 Teleshop 10.10 Ein Duke kommt selten alein 11.05 Die Profis 12.05 Glucksrad 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Mensch, Dinol 14.25 General Hospital - serial famiI. USA 15.10 Nachbarn - austral. serial famil. 15.35 SAT 1, Teleshop 15.50 High Chaparrai - western, serial USA 16.45 Harmonie der Pferde "Cheval Mon Ami) -- franc. film krótkometrażowy 17.00 Telegra 17.30 SAT 1 Sport live --- Compaq Grand SIam Cup '1991 w Monachium, ok. 20.00 Wiadomości, ok. 20.05 Glucksrad - show, ok. 20.50 Wetter News -- prognoza pogody, ok. 21.00 Sindbads Gefahrliche Abenteuer (The Golden Voyage of Sindbad) - fiłm przyg. USA, ok. 22.55 Wiadomości, sport i pogoda, ok. 23.10 Myriam .-- meine wilden Freuden -- film erot. RFN 1982 Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku